Contrary Cards
by Silent Sage
Summary: FireyWatery Watery is always enjoying her time in the seclusion of the aquarium. One day, Firey visits her. He seems like his usual, cocky and fun loving self, but he seems nervous...


Contrary Cards

SS: Yo, what's up people! New authoress here to the CCS section, so be nice, ne? . Just thought I'd do a couple I haven't ever read before. Comments and criticism are loooooved!

It had been several years after Sakura the Card Mistress captured all of the Clow Cards and turned them into Sakura Cards. Since then, her magic had increased rapidly to the point where she could give her cards their fondest wish: To be able to walk freely outside.

Sakura, along with the help of Eriol and Illusion, created a guise for the cards that had animal or human like qualities. The disguise made it seem like they were normal animals or human beings. All of them, especially Windy, the first to be caught by Sakura, were worried for Sakura's health. Giving all of them disguises took a great deal of magic and strength. It was almost too much to ask, especially for such a young girl as Sakura, but she just grinned and said not to worry. They worried anyway, especially her way overprotective brother Touya.

Several hours later and a lot of spell casting, Sakura and Eriol both appeared from her bedroom. A pair of worn out but happy spell casters walked out of the ancient room, several dozen charms in their hands.

"Remember; keep this on you at all times. If you lose it, your disguise will disappear…" Sakura explained as she smiled at them gently, a hint of worry still shown in her emerald eyes. "I don't want to think what will happen if you do lose it and appear in your normal form in public. All of you please be careful."

After making sure her beloved cards all knew the rules and consequences of the charms, they were free to do as they pleased as long as they didn't cause too much trouble or hurt any innocent bystanders.

The animal cards like Thunder and Dash mostly stayed in the nearby forests or slept in the house. The human-like cards enjoyed walking around freely with the other humans. They all had their favorite places: Earth enjoyed being near the trees out in the forest, Woody often seen with her. Windy mostly kept to the near top of the trees or near high places like Tokyo Tower, enjoying the relaxing winds that blew regularly thanks to her power.

Watery, rather then staying outside, made herself at home in the aquarium: the place where she was first seen, and eventually captured, by her young Mistress. When the card first arrived at the aquarium in her human disguise, it was strange for many of the workers to see a seventeen year old girl simply sit there, watching the fish gracefully swim around amongst their friends and enemies.

Most of the elder workers simply watched her closely, expecting her to suddenly break the glass barrier containing the fish and set them "**free**." After a few weeks, the workers soon regularly enjoyed her silent and calming company. Eventually, it was just natural for them to see the cerulean haired girl sitting there, a content look on her pale and elegant face as she watched the fish with tranquil and content azure eyes.

While gazing fondly at a wonderfully talkative angel fish she had had acquainted herself with, she suddenly felt a familiar presence close behind her. Turning around, she noticed her counterpart, Firey. He was standing there, in his human eighteen year old form, an innocent smirk adorning his tanned face. Running a hand through his fiery hair, he tilted his head to the side, giving her his supposed innocent puppy act for being at the aquarium at the same time as her.

It may have seemed odd to any of the aquarium workers to see the mysterious girl talking to another person, let alone a man who seemed the complete opposite of her.

While Watery was as pale as the white sand on the beach, he was a light caramel tanned color. She had long, flowing, silk-like cerulean hair and dark mystifying azure eyes that you could get lost in. Firey had messy yellowy-orange red hair, with sparkling ruby red eyes that always told the person, looking into them, his emotions. His yellow bangs came into two long splits, framing his handsome face, while the rest of his hair stuck up into red and orange multicolor clumps.

Even their clothes were contrary with each other. She wore a long, ankle length, dark blue skirt and a sleeveless light blue turtle-neck shirt. A pair of ankle length, black boots adorned her small feet. Her charm, the charm that kept her human guise up, was an intricate, thread-like, silverish-blue bracelet. It moved like molten silver on his pale skin, but it was incrediably strong. On nit were several underwater creatures as its trinkets. One charm was a star, her young Mistresses' symbol. He had on a pair of baggy dark red pants and an orange, long sleeved t-shirt, a large black coat with red lining hanging loosely from his broad shoulders, and the last piece of clothing that finished it all off were his red Chucks. His charm was a small, gold, hoop earring on his left ear. If you looked very closely at the earring, lightly engraved on it was Sakura's star symbol.

Good thing none of the workers were near the same room as them, for there was an odd, uncomfortable silence echoing throughout the room. The two complementary cards were staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"What are you doing here?" Watery questioned warily, the first to break the silence, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach because of the deafening silence.

It was very rare that anyone came and approached her, let alone one of the cards that contrasted against her own water element. The ones that had similar elements like Rain and Cloud would be often seen together, but her, the elusive and solitary Watery, would always be alone amongst her fishy friends. Usually a young man would see her on the sidewalk on her way to the aquarium and try to ask her out but when she arrived at her destination, they always mysteriously disappeared…

Another one of Firey's famous grins appeared on his face. "Nothing really, just came to see if you wanted some company." Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "I was starting to get worried since you wouldn't come home till late at night. I thought maybe a guy had caught your attention or something…" he coughed out the last part of the sentence, shifting his foot from side to side, his hands playing with the lining of his red coat. His eyes were still focused directly on her though. Unbeknownst to the water sprite, **HE** had been tailing her ever since she started going to the aquarium. **Always** making sure another man would never come near her, let alone touch her.

Watery blinked, surprised at his concern. Turning her head away from a moment, she scooted to one end of the bench, leaving plenty of room for another certain card. Lightly patting it with a pale hand, she kept her eyes on her lap.

Without a second thought, he plopped himself down next to the water sprite, carefully looking at her with half lidded crimson eyes. They stayed that way, sitting in complete, uncomfortable silence once more. Occasionally, they heard feet shuffling, or the loud chattering from a group of school kids walking around the aquarium, but that was it.

The water sprite kept her gaze tilted downward, her hands clenched nervously on top of her lap. For the first time in her long existent, she wasn't sure what to do. Here she was, in **HER** sanctuary, with someone actually invading it, her elemental counterpart no less. It was all too confusing.

"Why did you come? You know that I can very well take care of myself," she whispered softly, her voice barely audible. To her misfortune, Firey's acute hearing picked up the whisper as if she had said it out loud with a bull horn. She finally raised her head up to gaze at him, the slightest hint of a cherry red blush near her cheeks.

The flaming haired teen remained silent, staring at Watery with breathtaking ruby eyes. "I…" he looked away for a moment, the words that he tried to speak stuck in his mouth. He sighed, "Maybe it's better if I show you why…" he whispered softly, gently cupping her cheek with his hand, his free arm wrapping lightly around her tiny waist, pulling her close. For a moment he marveled how small she actually was, before leaning down, close to her face.

_'Just for a second…please…let me have her…' _

Without another moment's hesitation, he brought his elegant lips down to her velvet like ones. For an instance, for just one cherished instant, he was in heaven. But to his great dismay, the precious lips against his didn't respond to him at all. With an enormous sigh of sadness, he pulled away, the back of his hand gently brushing against her cheek. "I'm sorry I did that," he murmured as he released the stunned sprite from his grip.

"I should be leaving now." The flamed haired teen smiled a heart wrenching smile before quickly walking away toward the nearest entrance.

_'Firey_... Watery remained seated on the bench, the event that had just happened a few moments ago processing through her head. Subconsciously, a finger was raised to her lips, the warmth of Firey's lips still on it.

"Don't leave," she whispered faintly before standing up. "No! Firey!" She screamed as she quickly ran toward the retreating red figure. Before either knew what happened, blue collided with red and the two cards fell to the ground.

"Please don't leave…I…I like…you…" she murmured softly onto the red cotton tea. Her voice slightly muffled but the fire card heard it anyway.

Ignoring the fact that they were on the cold ground of the aquarium, he wrapped his arms around the girl, laying his head back down on the cool floor. He was praying that this wasn't a dream. So many nights of dreams of having her in his arms and suddenly, here it was in real life. Still unbelievable though.

Running a hand through the azure hair, he glanced back down at the blue figure. "Don't worry, I won't." Before she could think anymore of what he said, he murmured an incantation he had read in a spell book and a large flame swirled around the two.

_'A transportation spell…"_ Watery thought as she closed her eyes. Immediately, she felt a rush and a blinding flash of light. In a mere moment, she no longer sensed herself in the human world, but in another dimension. Opening her eyes, she immediately noticed all the red around the new dimension.

"My room…" Firey murmured, nuzzling his nose into her hair; a soft sigh of satisfaction emitting from his luscious lips.

Watery nodded, a light blush appearing on the tip of her nose. The cards, when still in their resting place, were actually in their own little dimensions, or 'room', as they preferred to call it. If they had to stayed stuck in their little card for an extended period of time, they would've gone insane by now. Their 'room' always matched the owners' personality and card type.

Firey's room reflected his character. Like his element, fire, his room was decorated in shades of red, orange, and yellows. The carpet was the color of rubies, while the wall was a soothing pale orange. The dark orange and red checkered bed lay in the corner, the furniture a mahogany red. Either way, it was just simply…Firey. It was a definite contrast against her room which was basically shades of blue, purple and green.

The water guardian was snapped out of her thoughts and sightseeing when a pair of strong arms tightened their grip on her waist and lower back. The fire guardian grinned as his beloved froze, the small tint of pink on the tip of her nose making her even more appealing. Lowering his face close to hers so that they were nose to nose, he whispered softly, "Embarrassed, my beautiful water sprite?"

Direct as usual.

She turned away, covering up her uncertainty. Her hands gently pressed against his chest, pushing her slightly away, but his firm grip still kept her close to him. Hesitantly, she saw a hurt look in his deep ruby eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, placing her forehead lightly on his shoulder. "I-it's just going to fast…"

Firey's grin immediately replaced his sad face. Turning them both around ninety degrees, he unexpectedly fell onto the bed; his back lying on the soft red and orange checkered bed sheets whilst her body was on top of his. Watery's eyes widened considerably at this stunt.

"Don't worry," he murmured, running a hand through the silk like hair. "I just want you to stay here with me." A smirk lay on his face as he looked up at her, "How about a nap?"

A relieved feeling spread throughout her body as she rested her head on his chest, an angelic smile on her face. "Just for a little while…" Closing her eyes, she snuggled closer to the fiery haired card.

After a few minutes of silent, Firey finally heard Watery's even breathing. His gaze was fixed on her for what seemed like hours when in reality, it was only a few minutes. The red-haired teen laid his head back down against the soft pillows, feeling the drowsy affects of sleep creeping up on him. His hand still in her hair, one last coherent thought echoed through his mind before he fell asleep.

_'Stay by my side…even if time ends_.

SS: Meh, it seems incomplete or whatever. -shrugs- Tell me what you think.


End file.
